The long-term objective of this research project is to provide an up-to- date comprehensive account and evaluation of different biological parameters and their combinations used as indicators of alcohol abuse and alcoholism. In Stage I, the project will identify the pertinent scientific literature and then provide a review and critical evaluation of the major findings in different studies, especially in regard to the methodologies used and their possible clinical applications. The literature search will make use of the existing excellent library facilities and data bases as well as of the outside sources. The review will be extensively referenced. In Stage II and subsequently, this project will create a data base which will serve as a regular source of reference and an on-going evaluation for indicators of alcohol abuse and alcoholism. Alcohol research and treatment is a high priority area and the data base developed by this project will make frequent accessing to such information possible. The information provided will be used by the researchers and clinicians working in the area of alcohol abuse. It is anticipated that the information thus provided and updated regularly will help in tackling the problem of alcohol abuse.